


One Night At The Academy

by CaptainDunsel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDunsel/pseuds/CaptainDunsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Bones".<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"Why are we here?"</p>
<p>McCoy stopped scrolling and blinked, his brow furrowing.<br/>"What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night At The Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I've had lying around for quite a while now - it's just a silly little thing about one night in Jim and McCoy's dorm with no huge plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> (I guess this could also be read as a 'just friends' - thing, if one wants that.)

Jim Kirk had barely gotten through the door before he threw his bag to the dorm room's corner. It opened as it hit the floor, and the books spread all over the floor, but the young man paid no mind to this as he made his way to the beds and slumped down face first onto the first one - Leonard McCoy merely lifted an eyebrow at his roommate's antics, and turned his attention back to the PADD in his hands.

The silence in the room was interrupted when Jim suddenly rolled onto his back, drawing a deep breath - something the mattress had prevented him from doing. Then he lay there, just breathing, before sighing deeply as his breath finally evened. Legs dangling off the edge of the bed at an awkward angle, Jim kicked off his shoes, sending them flying across the room - with a thud one of them hit the opposite wall, and McCoy sighed, shaking his head, but didn't bother to look away from his PADD.

Jim shifted, shuffling towards the centre of the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position - his head hit something soft and warm, and that's where he decided to stop; he was still partially outside the bed, but not in danger of falling off anymore, so that's what he settled for. Jim yawned - a comfortable state of drowsiness was settling down upon him.

They had both stayed in their own worlds for quite some time before the silence between them was broken.  
"Hey Bones," Jim said, still staring at nothing in particular somewhere beyond the ceiling.  
"Yeah?" McCoy muttered, his own gaze fixed on his PADD.  
"Why are we here?"

McCoy stopped scrolling and blinked, his brow furrowing.  
"What?"  
"Why are we both here on my bed?" Jim repeated, his tone remaining calm and thoughtful.

McCoy lowered the PADD to his lap and gave the top of Jim's head a slightly annoyed look.  
"Well, Jim," he said, "First of all, this is my bed. Secondly, I have no idea why you are here. I was just here reading when you decided to 'pop in'. Does that clear things up for you, Jim?"  
A moment of silence passed before Jim replied.  
"Maybe".  
"Are you gonna move to your own bed?" McCoy then asked.  
"No," Jim replied nonchalantly.

McCoy let out a small sigh he had been holding in for a while now, and put his PADD away onto the bedside table.  
"I figured as much. Well," he remarked, reaching over to his right for a pillow, and tossed it carelessly to his friend's general direction, "Good night, Jim".

Jim caught the pillow easily and placed it under his head just as the other man turned off the lights.  
"Good night, Bones".


End file.
